


Wine for Someone with Expensive Haircuts

by LetZoeSpoilYou



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 2x03, Atom - Freeform, Drinking, Fluff, Heatwave, M/M, Post Episode 3, Robbery, after suit loss, atomwave, first, kiss, less feelings more drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetZoeSpoilYou/pseuds/LetZoeSpoilYou
Summary: After lossing his suit Mick decides that Ray needs to get drunk and let his feelings out and deal. Mick needs to get drunk so he can stop feeling and thinking to much.Set between episode 3 and 4.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing atomwave, started one during season 1 but never posted it. Gonna try and finish it for Atomwave Week but for now this idea had to be done!

Mick wanted to comfort Ray, it was a simple thing well it should be but Mick wasn’t really one for feelings. But Ray had been there for him countless times and it was Ray that came to him offering comfort and solutions to Mick’s grief after they lost Len. Mick was still dealing with the loss of his friend but with Haircuts continuous presence and warmth, life was a little easier. Not that Mick was about to admit that he felt “warmth” having Ray around but he knew that Ray was upset and had every right to be.

Ray had lost his suit, something he’d worked hard on and had been worn with pride. That suit was Ray’s security blanket, made him feel like a hero, something that Mick didn’t have the guts to tell Ray was that Ray himself was a hero without the damn suit. It wasn’t the suit that reassured Mick, it wasn’t the suit that had taken a beating for him in prison, and it wasn’t a suit that found him in 2016 proposing a partnership and it wasn’t the suit that convinced him to come back and be part of the team. But Mick wasn’t ready to tell Ray that and he knew the pain of losing that suit was too new for Ray and he needed time to mourn his lost identity.

God Mick was thinking too much, why did those girls have to go and tell Ray he wasn’t a hero without the damn thing. Mick had seen first-hand one very much unsuited Ray palmer stand up to a T-rex with nothing but a stick. It was one of the hottest things he’d seen (not that he was admitting Ray was hot). Ray was certainly not hot, he was a goof and a dork a puppy, an adorkable puppy, with a cute smile and nice hair that looked soft and strokable, Damn it Mick needed a drink.

That was it Mick wasn’t gonna do feelings or heart to hearts he was gonna get drunk and he was gonna make sure that Ray got drunk too. If Ray drank he would have an excuse to get emotional have a rage or a cry or whatever he needed and Mick would have helped in his own way. Maybe a drink might help Mick out to, loosen him up a bit so he could show Ray a softer side (why the hell did he want to do that!). Mick knew why but he wasn’t about to admit it to himself, this was about helping that goof, it was most certainly not about giving him an excuse to make some kind of move. Is that what he wanted to “make a move” on Ray Palmer. Didn’t he want to just offer an outlet, Ray must be devastated but the perpetual sunshine factory isn’t showing any signs and keeping that shit in won’t do him any good. Like Mick is gonna take his own advice on that but screw it what’s the worst that can happen, “less feelings more drinking totally works”.

Unfortunately there is a hiccup in the plan as Mick had exhausted Rip’s “secret” stash of booze, so he’s going to have to wait until there next stop for some downtime to go on a booze run.  
Luckily the crew decide that making a stop so they can stretch their legs and feel a bit normal for once is definitely in order and the next day they stop off outside a small town in 2013 for down time. Ray though seems to “be fine” on the waverider which Mick is sure is code for, leave me to dwell on my own. So Mick trundles off to find the local liquor store. It’s evening and it’s a quiet kind of town and Mick for some unknown reason feels antsy and nervous. What the hell he thinks to himself, why is planning to get drunk with Ray Palmer (and when did he start saying his name like that, stop it he’s Haircut) starting to freak him out. It’s just two guys having a drink, maybe rage at the world and then Mick can pull haircut into his arms and…stop. Mick didn’t want to know where that thought was going. No he did not want to cuddle with Ray Palmer! He wants to offer comfort let the guy get stuff out of his system, he most certainly was not using this as an excuse for liquid courage. Why the hell did he need courage, what courage to say “oi haircut drink”, courage to say “sorry about your suit”, courage to “kiss the sadness of that beautiful face!” Shit!

This is why Mick didn’t like feelings they were confusing and made you act irrationally and screw up perfectly well thought out plans. His mind was beginning to swim and he opened the door to the liquor store and kind of went into auto pilot.

“This is a hold up, hands where I can see em!” Yep safe place a robbery, Mick knew how to do that. “Don’t move a muscle or I will burn this place to the ground”. Yep this was some great thinking brain!

Why the hell he didn’t just go and buy the booze he has no clue but apparently not trying to think has led him to holding his heat gun to one freaked out looking cashier. The cashier looked terrified, he was at least 60 just an old man sitting there too shocked to do anything but follow Mick’s instructions.

“Please take anything you want, all the moneys in the till, you can have it all just don’t burn this place down”, the cashier pleaded.

“I want a bottle of your best red, something that people with expensive haircuts would drink!” Mick’s confusion as to what Ray might like to drink was matched by the confusion on the cashiers face. But he quickly pulled some bottles off the shelf and started babbling about years and grapes and god knows what.

“Is it good” Mick said “oh yes this is a very fine vintage, wonderful blend of grapes, um makes a very nice gift” The cashier was still very confused.

“Great I’ll take a few bottles, and a six pack of beer”. With his booze boxed Mick returned to the waverider leaving the cashier to wonder what the hell just happened as Mick searched out Ray.

Wasn’t hard to guess where the man was as Mick entered the mess to see Ray eating his pain away with cupcakes. There was something very sexy about seeing one Ray Palmer devour a cupcake. Great that weird feeling in Mick was back, it was definitely time for booze. Mick put the box down, grabbed two glasses, poured and without a word handed Ray one as he sat next to him and stole one of Ray’s cupcakes. Ray just gave a shrug, decided what the hell and sipped the wine. He smiled “nice wine” and dammit Mick felt “warmth” that his choice of wine had been met with approval.

So they sat in a comfortable silence just enjoying what was a rather nice glass of wine and finished off the plate of cupcakes.

“Thanks Mick” Ray eventually said halfway through a second glass of wine. “No problem Haircut, sometimes all you need is a drink”.

“It’s a nice wine, reminds me of one I served at a Palmer tech function one year” Ray continued on reminiscing about the things he’d accomplished before joining the Legends and Mick let him talk. Mick also decided after they opened the second bottle to switch to his beers, Ray deserved the wine more. Plus Mick was enjoying the cute blush on Rays face from the drink. Mick was screwed. 

“All these dinners and awards and the thing I was most proud of was something I never got recognition for, the Atom suit. I suppose Sara and Amaya were right.”

Ah Ray had hit sad drunk. “Screw what those girls think, they didn’t see you face off against a T-rex.”

Ray may have blushed at that Mick couldn’t quite tell with his cheeks already being tinted pink but it was cute. Ray gave one of those goofy but charming smiles.

“That’s right! Dinosaur’s actual dinosaurs Mick. I didn’t even have shoes had to make leaf shoes. I’d like to see Sara make dino traps. Yeah she can beat up a pack on ninja’s but can she out think a raptor”.

Mick was glad Rays sad drunk had been dissipated, truth be told he was more than happy that Ray had survived the dinosaurs. What would Mick have done without him, what would he have done if he’d been a moment later. Mick can remember Ray’s excited “Mick, Buddy” and the pure joy in seeing him, if only Ray looked at him like that all the time.  
“Ha haircut, you were king of Jurassic Park, well until I turned up and saved your ass”. Mick patted Ray on the back and then just kind of left his arm there across the man’s shoulders. Ray didn’t seem to mind instead looked Mick straight in the face and said “What would I do without you?”

Mick’s heart did not just skip a beat! Instead he poured Ray some more wine and squeezed his shoulder. This may have been the mistake, with his arm around Ray it meant that as he leaned in to pour the drink it brought their faces very close together. As Mick poured he could feel Ray’s breath on his cheek and then Ray hand on his wrist. Ray just kind of held his arm there, Mick put the bottle down and time seemed to slow. Mick didn’t dare look at Ray so Ray just leant forward so their foreheads touched at an angle and they sat like that for a comfortable moment.

“I got your back Haircut, ok.” Mick could feel Ray tremble a bit as he slowly leaned back arm still around Ray and Rays hand still firmly placed on his wrist.

“I know Mick it’s just I really don’t know what I’d do without you”. Yep it was definitely more than the booze that was making Mick feel warm. He looked into Ray’s face, full of hope and happiness, of some kind of adoration.

“What you see in me Haircut? you’re one of the first people to say I have worth more than being a criminal but if you keep looking at me like that I’m gonna steal something you can’t take back”. Mick no longer felt nervous something felt right as he slipped his hand out of Rays grip and brought it to rest on Ray’s face stroking his cheek with his thump.  
Liquid courage was Mick’s last thought as he pulled Ray in for a kiss. Ray returned the kiss with passion, it was slow and strong both men eager almost desperate as Ray’s arms curled rounds Mick’s frame. Mick’s hand was in Ray’s hair gripping it and the other at the base of Ray’s back practically pulling the man off his chair into Micks lap. The need for air broke them apart, Ray’s hair a mess and his eyes glassy, the stupidest smile plastered on his face.

“More wine” was all Mick could think to say as Ray replied with a cheerful, “why yes please”. 

Ray had finished the second bottle and Mick knew it was time to put the goof to bed. “Come on haircut think it’s time for you to call this a night” Mick could feel a genuine smile on his face. Ray nodded in agreement. They walked, well stumbled a bit, Mick only just realizing how much he’d drunk now that the two men were using each other as leaning posts. Mick used his arm round Ray’s waist to support him as Ray slung his arm around Mick and the two could do nothing but laugh at their slow plodding movements down the halls.

They got to Ray’s door and just stood for a moment. “So the kissing part we’re doing that again right, you know the you kissing me, me kissing you, together doing kissing” Ray was gesturing between them like that time he said they should be partners.

“You really are an idiot” Mick tried to make it sound more grumpy only to see the indignation on Rays face. He pushed Ray though the door until the man all but fell onto his bed the look of shock was priceless. Mick kneeled in front of him and again brought their faces in for a kiss. Mick went slowly, he’s was never gonna be good with words or talking about feelings but he could make sure he kissed Ray like he’d never kissed anyone before. This was a kiss to say, “you’ve got me now haircut”, “not gonna let anyone put a hand on you or tell you that your less of a man” it was a promise as lips slid together and hands held tight onto each other.

Ray kissed back with every bit of emotion he could muster, that he wanted this that he wanted Mick and that somehow these two were meant to be something, together they would comfort and protect each other and would always be there.

For the second time that evening the two men pulled away to breath. “Next time how about you don’t get me drunk to make a move” Ray said knowingly. “Shut up Haircut” Mick replied kissing the man on his forehead. “I’m gonna stay, don’t feel like walking back to my room so you better not snore pretty boy”. Mick knew that Ray was at the end of consciousness now and truth be told he wasn’t ready to be without his company even if the man was asleep.

“Sleep time” was all Ray muttered as he crawled under the covers falling to sleep almost immediately. Mick brushed errant strands of hair out of Rays face. He was so screwed, Ray made him feel warmth, feel safe and understood and like hell was he gonna lose that and like hell was he gonna let another person tell his Ray that he was nothing without his suit. Mick was very quickly coming to terms that this giant puppy of a man was everything. He settled into a chair next to Ray’s bed and drifted off thinking about passionate kisses and what the mourning could hold.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat to be on Tumblr http://letzoespoilyou.tumblr.com/


End file.
